Operation Duel Academy
by Yaminisu
Summary: Kaiba isn't happy with Duel Academy's performance...so he sends in some old rivals to fix it. They won't know what hit them. YxY, BxR, MxM, SxJ


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx

Part one: the assignment

Seto Kaiba looked over a performance feedback sheet…test scores were average at best, and they just didn't seem to be dueling up to par. _If they were to duel back in my day they'd be like fish out of water…they'd be eaten alive. Their performance is unacceptable…and it's about time I change that. _

Kaiba reached for his cell phone…it was nine thirty, so he figured there'd be no problem in calling everyone to have a meeting tomorrow at noon. First up were Yugi and Yami. He dialed Yami's cell.

It rang. And rang. And rang.

_Hmm, that's odd…_

He dialed Yugi's cell.

It rang, and rang and rang.

_Now that's just weird. _

He then dialed their home phone.

It rang twice before

"What the hell do you want Kaiba that is so damn important?" Yami said quite irritably on the other end.

"Ah, Yami I wanted to inform you and Yugi that you need to come to Kaiba Corp tomorrow at noon, for an important meeting…" Kaiba said.

"You've got to be F'n kidding me. You called and bugged us to tell us that. You are SO dead when I get my hands on you…" Yami stated to rant when the phone got yanked away.

"Sorry Kaiba…now what is it you wanted that's got Yami so ticked?"

"You guys to show up for a meeting at Kaiba Corp tomorrow at noon. I've got a job I want you guys to do." Kaiba said.

Yugi sighed. "Alright we'll be there…but I would suggest you have your bodyguards with you because Yami is set on murdering you with his bare hands…and I don't think even I could get you off the hook Kaiba."

"Alright see you tomorrow." Kaiba said but before he could hang up the phone Yugi said one more thing.

"Oh, and Kaiba if you value your life NEVER call us after nine. Yami tends to get pretty ticked when our private time is interrupted." Yugi cautioned.

Kaiba paled as he realized just what it was that Yugi was telling him. _Shit. _"It won't happen again Yugi." Kaiba said.

"Alright, as long as you don't do it again…I think I should be able to calm him down…but if you re-offend he will kill you." Yugi said before hanging up the phone.

After Kaiba hung up the phone, he decided that it would be best if he didn't call the others…having one ticked off ancient was enough, he didn't need three. _Oh well, it'll probably be enough to discuss the concept with Yami and Yugi and then once we get things planned out call in the others. _

The next day at noon Yugi and Yami walked into Kaiba Corp and were told to go to conference room 1. Once they got there they sat and waited.

About 5 minutes later Kaiba came in carrying a stack of papers.

Yami glared at him, but didn't say anything, and since Yami didn't mention the phone call Kaiba figured he was in the clear. _I owe Yugi BIG._

"Alright, now I called you two here to suggest that you fix the mess that is Duel Academy." Kaiba said flatly, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Fix Duel Academy?" Yami asked.

"Yes, the students and staff there are all under par…and I figured it's about time I had something done about it." Kaiba said.

Kaiba handed them copies of the feedback sheets he had been looking at the night before. As well as copies of the curriculum, needless to say neither duelist was impressed.

Yami closed his eyes and placed a hand on his temple, _it'll take a miracle to fix this place. _

"Kaiba there's so much that would need to be done…I don't even know where Yami and I'd even begin." Yugi said.

Kaiba grinned, knowing that by their reactions they had already agreed to help. "I never said that you'd have to fix it alone. I want the teachers taught how to teach and the students taught not only to respect the school rules, but also how to duel…two things that their not getting at the present time. Next term I would like Yami to act as Chancellor, putting all the revamping entirely under his command…I don't care how you go about fixing it, just get it fixed." Kaiba stated.

Yami smirked, "We'll help, but I get to pick my staff."

Kaiba nodded. "Done."

Alright: Here's the staff listing and what positions they'll be filling

Yami: Chancellor and Disciplinarian (1 of 3)

Yugi: Instructor (head of Duelist techniques)

Bakura: Disciplinarian (2 of 3)

Ryou: Instructor (Dueling Alchemy)

Marik: Instructor (History of Duel Monsters)

Mariku: Instructor (PE) and Disciplinarian (3 of 3)

Mai: Instructor (Spell Cards)

Odion: Instructor (Trap Cards)

Joey Wheeler: Instructor (Fusion)


End file.
